Max's Karaoke Night!
by ObsessiveReader1223
Summary: What would happen if the flock went out to a karaoke bar and was forced to sing music she secretly wrote! It is a songfic, but not based off of a song. At the moment it is a two shot. Fax! Rated T because I like rating things T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! As my plan goes, this is only going to be a one or two shot! I had a long drive the other day and I thought of this idea! I hope you all like it! Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any typos.  
**

"Hiya folks! My name is Andy Meyer and I'll be your karaoke host for tonight! First off, I'd like to start the night with an announcement. A few days a go, an unnamed cd of music was mailed to us with sheets of lyrics. Apparently there's a song writer out there who didn't want to sing, so they made an always appreciated donation to our music collection! As of yet, none of these songs have been sung and I have decided to start a little competition. We'll be looking for volunteer singers, and assigning you all your own song. When you're all finished, a winner will be chosen. The winner gets the honor of recording all the songs on the cd, and being the reference for all future karaoke singers! So first off I'm looking for any volunteers. Is there anyone out there who would like to give this first song a shot?" Immediately the hand of my least favorite person in the world shot up. "All right girls and boys, we have out very first contestant! What's your name?"

"Lissa,' she said with a confident smile.

"Alright Lissa, this is how it's going to work. Right now you're going to go into the back room and listen to the music we have and read the lyrics. Then you'll come out here, tell us the name of the song, and sing your little soul out!" I nearly snorted. Little in deed."

Lissa just smiled and ran into the back room. Five minutes later she came out and walked up to the microphone. "Hi everyone! As you all know, my name is Lissa, and I'll be singing a song called Sc8er Boy! I hope you like it!" With that, the music started and I gritted my hands to stop myself from trying to strangle her. How dare _she_ sing _my_ song? She had better be a good singer at least, or she might not survive until morning.

Oh god! Please hurry up and get this torture done with! Angel looked at me and smirked. _What?_ I sent back at her.

'_come on Max, she's not that bad of a singer.' _

I snorted, earning me weird look from the flock. All except Fang who was too busy listening to his girlfriend shrieking like banshee. That's right. Fang has a girl friend. And his girlfriend is Lissa. The girl I despise! If you ask me she's a total slut.

_'Ma-ax!'_

_Oops, sorry Ange. But come on, I know you agree._

Angel giggled and smiled at me. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to watching Lissa make a fool of her self. See, Lissa, the flock, and I are all at a karaoke bar trying have a fun night. And a fun night it was until the Red-headed Wonder decided to dazzle us with her singing. I guess it wasn't that bad if you don't know what the song was supposed to sound like. The problem was I was the only person in the entire bar who knew what what it was supposed to sound like. I wrote it. Angel's the only one who knows though. I made her swear on Celeste that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"All right everyone! Give it up for Lissa! So what did you all think of the song? Once again, that was called Sc8er Boy! Next up we have a song called One Girl Revolution! Do we have any takers out there?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. I wanted so badly to sing that song, it was the one I had the most fun writing!

_'Well then go for it Max!'_

'But Angel, I turned the songs anonymously because I didn't want people to know I wrote them. I can't just stand up and start singing them! Besides, I can't sing!'

_'Max,' _I got the feeling she was rolling her eyes,' _that's why you sing it now. You'll go in the back and pretend to being learning the song. And you can totally sing! You have an amazing voice!'_

I nearly snorted out loud. Me, and amazing voice? Yeah right!

I saw Angel sigh out loud this time. _'What ever you want to think Max. But you should still sing. This song is completely you!'_

I stood up and everyone but Angel looked at me in shock. "I'll sing it."

Iggy snorted, "you sure you want to do that Max? You and music don't really mix."

He and Gazzy started cackling like crazy, and I shot him a glare that was totally wasted on the blind kid. Music and I mix quite well. He liked my first song didn't he. Well I'm just going to have to prove him wrong!

I stomped upstage and waited impatiently for the guy to tell me where to go. "Alright!" He called loudly to the audience, "we have another contestant! What you're name kid?"

"Max," I growled, "now can we get this over with?"

He just smiled and directed me to the back room. I just sat there for five minutes listening to the music that went with my song. It was perfect! I had written it of course, but I didn't have the instruments to play it myself. This song I had just sent in with the lyrics and a music sheet.

Finally the music ended and I walked out with a smirk on my face. I just snatched up the waiting microphone and nodded for them to start the music.

**(Okay, for this part, all of you should look up this song on youtube. I posted the lyrics, but they don't mean anything if you just read them.)**

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

I smirked when I saw the flock's jaws drop. Even Fang's eyes were bugged out. Hah! Take that Iggy!_  
_

_If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
_

At this part I started jumping up and down as I nearly shouted the words out. I looked around and saw nearly every girl up and jumping with me! Especially Angel and Nudge! All the guys were sitting watching there girlfriends or sisters with smiles on their faces. Even Fang was smiling as Nudge tried to sing along with me!

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'm a one girl revolution _

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

Ah, so fitting to my life...

_I'll be everything that I want to be _(I'm back to the shouting)_  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_[CHORUS]  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

I took a deep breath as I finished my last line, and nearly went deaf when the room exploded into applause. Huh. I guess they like me. Weird...

_'Not weird Max! You were amazing! I've heard you sing before, but that was by far your best ever!'_

I blushed. 'Thank Ange! **(Okay, just in case anyone thinks I keep misspelling her name, I'm not. It's just a nickname. I'm purposely leaving out the L.)**

"That was Max with One Girl Revolution! What did you all think of her? Did you like her?" The announcer was was met with another deafening roar of voices screaming. "Alright, alright! You liked her! So, tell me, who here wants to hear her sing again. Say it with me! Max, Max, Max..."

The audience joined him in calling my name. If it was possible, I turned an even bright shade of red. "Really," I interrupted, "I was only planning on singing one song."

"Oh come on Max! You're amazing! You're voice was _soooo _not what I was expecting! It was like tough and girly at the same time! How is that even possible? Well, I guess it is. I mean, you're so pretty, but you're also super tough! OMG! That song was so perfect for you! Please sing again Max? Please, please, please?"

I think you all know who said that. I sighed at Nudge. "Fine," I said, "I'll sing again if you want." I grumbled the last part. The entire crowd cheered again. I stomped into the back room and grabbed another of my songs. I paled when I read the name. I don't want to sing this one! Oh well. This wasn't the worst I could've grabbed. After my allotted time was up I walked back out to the mike. "This song is call Complicated. **(Avril Lavigne. Again, look up the song if you don't know it.)** I nodded for the music and the process started again.

_Uh huh, life like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is._

_Cause life like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is..._  
_  
Chill out  
What you yelling for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you would see_

_I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you become..._

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honestly promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No, no, no..._

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
__I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honestly promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No, no, no..._

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

_Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you would see_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honestly promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No, no, no..._

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
__Gets me frustrated, lifes like this you  
When you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no..._

The entire song I kept stopping myself from looking over at Fang. It was hard not to. I had written the song for him, and I wanted so badly to go up and scream it in his face. But that would be blowing the whole, I have no control over the words I'm singing, thing. So instead I settled with singing the song with as much emotion as possible, without aiming the emotion at anybody. There were only five people in the room who knew how true those words were. No, I'm not saying Fang understand the message. I was actually think that Gazzy probably had no idea what I was just singing about.

Angel giggled in my head. _'You're right! Gazzy didn't notice a thing! But Fang did! He still doesn't know you wrote the song, but he was thinking about us and how much of a jerk he's been lately. Well, actually, that's not true. He was thinking about you, and how much he's been ignoring you. He feels really embarrassed. Will you sing again Max? I think he's finally starting to get the message.'_

'Ange, I'll sing again if I'm asked, but I don't think they liked this song as much as the other.'

Angel laughed. _'Max! Pay attention! The crowed has been cheering since you finished singing!'_

I blinked my eyes and started paying attention like she had said. The crowed was even louder than my last song. How had I managed to miss that?

I heard a few guys in the back wolf whistle, and to my own surprise I turned bright red. The announcer jumped back on stage and took the mic, and half turned his body to look at me and the audience at the same time. "Another amazing song! Now if it's okay with Max, why don't we have her sing one more song.

I went into the back room _yet _again, and grabbed another song. Oh no.

"This next song is called So Much For My Happy Ending." _I hope you're listening Fang._ I added silently.** (How many times do I need to tell you to listen to the song. It's by Avril Lavigne again.)**

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

I was beyond embarrassed at the song when I realized I had tears streaming down cheeks. I wiped them away quickly, hoping no one had noticed.

"Wow! Another amazing song! Who here would like Max to continue singing?" Everyone one in the room started screaming and the announcer laughed. "Alright, alright, I get the message. I'd like to declare the end to this competition as it seems we're already found our winner! Max, if you'll come with me I'll explain what this means."

I started panicking. This guy seemed nice, but what if he was an eraser or a whitecoat just waiting for me to be off my guard.

_'Don't worry Max. He's not with the school. He'd just like to ask you some questions about your singing. Now GO!'_

I quickly jumped off the stage and followed him.

**Iggy POV**

"So what do you think he's talking to Max about? Angel? Do you know?"

"Yep! He wants to ask Max to sing all the songs, and record them! He thinks she's good enough to go public!"

Nudge squealed excitedly. "OMG! That's so amazing! Did you guys know that Max was so good? I didn't. Isn't it amazing how much these songs sound like her? I wonder who wrote them? I bet it was a girl! Do you guys think it was a girl? How many songs are there? Is Max going to be like totally famous? Fang do you think Max was good?"

Nudge finally shut up without me having to do anything, and I took a deep breath to answer as many of her questions a possible. "Yes Nudge, I knew she was a talented singer. Yes, the music is amazing. I bet you're right, only a girl would write music like that. There are probably quite a few more songs, or he wouldn't be bothering with asking Max to sing them all. Max might kill someone if she becomes famous but she's definitely talented enough. Your turn Fang." I turned my blind eyes in the direction I knew he was sitting and smirked. Let's see if he can say anything without offending his girlfriend.

"She was alright," came Fangs quiet voice. I wanted to jump up and strangle him. Wasn't he listening to her at all! She was practically pouring her soul out and all he could say was she was ALRIGHT!

_'Iggy, what are you talking about?' _Angel's mental voice interrupted my rant.

'Don't even try to play clueless Ange. I know, you know, Max wrote the music.'

Angel sounded nervous when she responded. _'You're not going to say anything right? Max didn't want anyone to know. How do you know? Does anyone else know?'_

'Angel, calm down! Geez, you've been around Nudge too much! Don't worry, no one else knows and I'm not going to tell. She hasn't exactly been doing a good of keeping her voice down when she sings in the shower. I could hear her, but I'm pretty sure no one else could. She should tell Fang though. Maybe her music could talk some sense into him.'

I heard Angel suppress a giggle. _'Thank Iggy. For not telling. Max will tell Fang in her own time, but I don't think she can stand the thought of rejection again at the moment. For now we just have to hope he understands the music without realizing anything."_

**I guess this is going to be more than a 1 shot! Tell me people, should I add one more chapter and wrap it up? Or should make a story line and continue it? If I do continue it, I was thinking it would be about if Max really did become a famous singer. Maybe even get a boyfriend. It's up to you! I don't have a poll or anything, so just send me a message with your thoughts!**


	2. A hecka short one before a huge one

**Andy's POV (the announcer. Max just isn't one to care about names.)**

As I led Max to the back room, I though carefully about what I was going to say. No one else in the bar might have noticed it, but I had. When she was singing, she didn't even bother looking at the lyrycs, and if she did she didn't sing it at the speed that would have been expected. She sang every word flawlessly, and I'd sing the looks of hatred she was giving the first singer. Lissa I think. I led her back here to ask her the question that was nagging at my mind. "Max, did you write these songs?" There, I just outright asked it.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered, trying to act like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Come on, you don't have to lie to me."

She sighed in defeat. "Yeah," she mumbled, "I wrote them."

I screwed up my face in confusion. "Why didn't you just sing them yourself then? You obviously have the talent." She blushed and I suddenly understood. "Who is it?" She looked confused so I clarified my question. "Who did you write the music for. I've read through all of you songs, not just the ones you've sung so far. So, who is it?"

"Lissa's boyfriend. The one in black. I've know him my entire life, but it took me until recently to realize how I feel about him and I didn't know what to do. I don't want him to know I wrote any of this though. I meant what I said earlier. I had absolutely no plan at all of singing anything, but I just had to sing One Girl Revolution."

She was getting defensive so I quickly held up my hand to silence her. "Alright. Don't worry I won't say anything. I wanted to talk to you about your music not your reasons for not wanting to sing it. **(I almost put 'I don't care why you wrote it' but that sounded mean and that's not at all how I ****want him to sound.) **Look kid, **(Another thing, I see this guy being at least thirty-forty, so it's not demeaning when he says kid, or anything else I haven't decided to put in yet.) a**s much as I'd like to keep you here to promote business, I really think you should go public. I think your music would touch a lot of people, and you truly are an incredible singer. I know you don't want people to know you wrote the music, but these songs could start a whole new life for you. I won't be surprised if you become famous off of them." She looked nervous, like I was going to force her to give away her secret. I smiled gently to reassure her. "Just think about it. When you're ready, come to me and I'll get you set up for the start of your career." Before she could say anything I turned and walked away to give her time to think it over.

**Max POV.**

Wow. That's all I had to say. I mean he had just told me I should go public with my music. As in, letting people know I wrote the music and singing it for them. There was even the possibility I could be famous. I shudder. Everyone knowing my name, a paparazzi following me everywhere, my name all over Yahoo headlines. Another shudder.

I walked back out into the bar area and sat back in my seat from earlier. Angel immediately clambered into my lap and I absentmindedly stroked her curls. Ugh! I don't know what to do! If I take his offer and go public I'll might make enough money to support the flock, but then I have to tell everyone my secret. And do I really _want_ to be famous? I wrote my music for myself not anyone else. I don't need peoples approval.

_'Don't kid yourself Max. You love this. And you're good at it too! The way you were jumping around the stage with your first song, and you holding the mic while you danced in the others, you have some serious stage presence!'_

I was doing all that? Huh, I didn't even notice...

Angel turned in my lap and roller her eyes at me. _'That's what I meant Max. Most people need to think about things like that! Face it, you're a natural performer! And if you REALLY didn't care what people thought of your music you wouldn't have turned it into the karaoke bar at all.'_

Well doesn't she sound smug.

"HEY!"

That certainly got everyone's attention. Everyone at the table turned towards us, but it was Lissa's reaction that got my attention. "What?" she snarled.

I growled and would have smacked her if Angel was sitting on my lap. I was so proud when she turned to Lissa and snapped, "I wasn't talking to you, it's none of you business." That's my girl! "Aw, thank you Max!" The flock was giving us curious looks but I just ignored them and hugged my little girl to my chest.

I still hadn't forgotten about my predicament though. I was still trying to decide whether I should go public. What would the flock think? I was pretty sure Nudge would be excited and Gazzy wouldn't care, but what about Iggy and Fang? Would they think I was crazy for writing music? What if they didn't like it? Even besides the fact most of my music was bout him in some way, I didn't think Fang would be very happy if our family was brought into the limelight.

_'Calm down! Besides, you don't really need to worry about Iggy.'_

Okay, now I was suspicious._ 'And why is that Angel?'_ I asked in a falsely sweet voice.

_'Umm, Iggy kinda knows...'_

_ 'Angel! I thought you weren't going to tell anyone! Why did you do that?'_

_ 'I didn't, I didn't ! After your last song, Iggy was thinking about how much a jerk Fang was being for not understanding, so I asked him why he thought that, and he said he knew I knew you wrote the music! I got really nervous and begged him not tell to tell anyone and asked him how he knew in the first place! He told me he wouldn't tell and that he knew because apparently you've been singing in __the shower!'_

_ 'He's been listening to me when I'm in the shower! Ugh! Hey sweetie, can you tune Iggy into my thoughts for a moment?' _

She sounded scared when she responded, _'um, sure.' _

A moment later my mind went black and things seemed a lot louder. Taking that as my queue I smacked Iggy upside the head before saying all the things I felt needed to be said. _'You jerk! How could you listen to me when I was in the freaking shower! What the heck did you hear!'_

_ 'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Um, the song said something to do with wearing tennis shoes?'_

_ 'Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! _**(I'm just warning you, there are a few swear words in this story. I NEVER swear in real life, the words just never really occur to me, but this is Max and as she has said, she is trying to stop her bad habit of cussing. This is only my second FF so I'm not so sure what is allowed in T so I'm warning you just to be safe. Nothing major.)**

_** '**__Uh, Max? You know I can still hear you right?'_

I quickly threw up my mind blocks. Instantly cutting Iggy off from my thoughts and effectively blocking a certain mind reader from invading my head. 'Dammit! Why did it have to be _that_ song he heard! Why couldn't it have been something like Keep Holding On? The world must be out to get me or something. Well at least he's accepting. It could have been worse I guess. Though I probably shouldn't say that because with my luck, superstitious are right and I just totally jinxed my life. Greeeaaaat.'

I reluctantly put down my shields and Angel automatically put me back in his head. _'Listen Iggy. If you so much as breathe a single word to anyone besides Angel or I, I will make sure you don't go near anything remotely flammable, including the stove, for the next year. That means no bombs, no campfire, and no cooking which, even though you complain, I know you enjoy.'_

I had the pleasure of watching him go deathly pale and nod frantically at me. I smiled and leaped out of my seat to announce my decision.

**Okay, compared to my other chapter, this one seems hecka short, but don't worry. I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I decided that one would be better as it's own chapter instead as a part of this one. While writing the next chapter, I had to go back to the first chapter a lot, and it was only then I realized how many typos I have in it. I am sooo freaking sorry for those! I didn't bother even going through to edit it before I posted in, and unfortunately I didn't with this one either. So if you see a word that just doesn't seem to fit, just replace it in your head with the one that does seem to fit. You are more than welcome to nag be about them, but I doubt I will go back and fix them no matter what you saw because I am too lazy and I hate editing. **


	3. Fang's POV!

**Fang's POV**

I watched politely as Lissa sang. She wasn't a bad singer, in fact she's the lead in the school choir, but something about this song sounded wrong. I wanted to sigh sadly as I realized how true to my life this was though. I truly loved Max and, even if it wasn't quite for the reasons in the song, she turned me away. I never stopped loving her though. After all, she's _my_ Max. _My_ strong, beautiful, compassionate, sarcastic, and surprisingly hopeless when it comes to love, Max.

Speaking of Max, she was currently glaring at Lissa with a look that should have left the girl in cinders. I saw Angel look at her and smirk, and move she obviously learned from Max herself. A moment later a heard her giggle and shrug her shoulders. There was an evil look in both girls eyes and I was slightly terrified. Max went back to glaring daggers at Lissa and she sighed with relief when she finished singing. At got the feeling Lissa's sing had bothered her a whole heck of a lot more than it had bothered the rest of us. I wonder why that was.

"All right everyone! Give it up for Lissa! So what did you all think of the song? Once again, that was called Sc8er Boy! Next up we have a song called One Girl Revolution! Do we have any takers out there?"

I saw something light in Max's eye and she nearly leaped out of her seat. She hesitated for a moment and I saw her eyes glass over. She must be having a mental conversation with Angel. Yep, Angel's eyes are glassy too. Max's eyes cleared and she stood up,"I'll sing it," she announced in a clear voice. All the flock's eyes were on her.

Iggy snorted, "you sure you want to do that Max? You and music don't really mix."

He and Gazzy started cackling like crazy, and she shot him a glare that was totally wasted on the blind kid. Max stormed upstage and waited impatiently for the guy to tell her where to go. "Alright!" He called loudly to the audience, "we have another contestant! What's you're name kid?"

"Max," she growled, "now can we get this over with?"

He just smiled and directed her to the back room. I just sat there for five minutes waiting impatiently for her so come out. I know, what a good boyfriend I am? Thinking about a girl I've known my entire life instead of my girlfriend who is currently talking about how sure she was she was going to be the best singer in the entire bar. I zoned her out until I heard Max's name thrown into the mix.

"I wonder why she went up there in the first place. I bet she can't even sing. How can she stand to go up there and make a fool out of herself after everyone hearing was real talent is. She should have at least waited until a few more people had gone up, that was it wouldn't have been quite so embarrassing."

Through this entire speech I had watched as Angel's fists clenched tighter and tighter. Finally she snapped and turned on Lissa. "Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Max has more talent than you could ever dream of, and you're just a bitch with an ego! So I'll say it again. Shut up before I _make_ you walk home." As opposed to me carrying her in the air as I had to get here.

Um, wow. Let me just say that the smirk is not the only thing of Max's Angel has perfected. She seems to have the death glare and killer voice, down pat too. Though of course, no could ever be as threatening as Max. Even my glare looks weak next to her when she's mad. Angel looked at me and smile. Uh oh. "Thanks Fang! Though you're right of course. No one is better than Max!" Lissa gasped and gave me look of pure fury.

_'Angel!' _I thought frustratedly, _'why did you have to phrase it that way? Now I'm in even more trouble!'_ She just shot me and evil grin and turned back to the stage to watch Max emerge with a huge smirk on her face. I knew I should be trying to calm down my fuming girlfriend but instead I watched as she grabbed the mic and nodded for the music to start.

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

My jaw nearly hit the ground, and I saw the rest of the flock's doing the same. Lissa was nearly purple with anger and jealousy. I saw Max smirk and focus on her music again._  
_

_If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
_

At this part she started jumping up and down and she nearly shouted the words out and I started smiling like crazy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her but in the corner of my vision I saw Nudge and Angel dancing around, trying to sing with her. I turned my head to watch them for just a moment before turning back to the stage.

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'm a one girl revolution _

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

Ah, so fitting to her life...

_I'll be everything that I want to be _(I'm back to the shouting)_  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_[CHORUS]  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

I saw her take a deep breath as she finished the last line, and nearly went deaf when the room exploded into applause. Of course they like her. That song was beyond amazing!

"That was Max with One Girl Revolution! What did you all think of her? Did you like her?" The announcer was was met with another deafening roar of voices screaming. "Alright, alright! You liked her! So, tell me, who here wants to hear her sing again. Say it with me! Max, Max, Max..."

The audience joined him in calling her name. I wanted to join, but I thought there would be and attempted murder when Lissa heard me. If it was possible, Max turned an even brighter shade of red. "Really," she interrupted, "I was only planning on singing one song."

"Oh come on Max! You're amazing! You're voice was _soooo _not what I was expecting! It was like tough and girly at the same time! How is that even possible? Well, I guess it is. I mean, you're so pretty, but you're also super tough! OMG! That song was so perfect for you! Please sing again Max? Please, please, please?"

I think you all know who said that. Max sighed at Nudge. "Fine," she said, "I'll sing again if you want." she grumbled the last part and I couldn't help the smirk the crossed my face. The entire crowd cheered again. She stomped into the back room to get her next song. After her allotted time was up she walked back out to the mike. "This song is call Complicated. She nodded for the music and the process started again.

_Uh huh, life like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is._

_Cause life like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is..._  
_  
Chill out  
What you yelling for?  
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you would see_

_I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you become..._

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
__Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honestly promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No, no, no..._

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honestly promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No, no, no..._

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

_Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?  
__Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you would see_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honestly promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No, no, no..._

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, lifes like this you  
When you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no..._

I noticed Max didn't look my way once the entire song. Is that really how I've been acting? I looked down at my clothes. They were the same black they usually were. Then I realized this isn't what I usually wore. Since I had begun dating Lissa she had made me start wearing other colors like dark blue, red, and green. I was only wearing black tonight because it was my night with the flock and I had point blank refused to listen to her when she tried to tell me to change. Things had also been awkward with Max lately. I nearly always had Lissa attached to me, and Max would hardly speak when she was around. I wasn't even close to being forgiven for telling Lissa about our wings, and Max still didn't think she had any right to know what she considered flock business. I also know I must have hurt her on Ari's birthday when I didn't even try to comfort her after I found her crying in her room.

I saw Max's head snap up and I noticed the crowd screaming even louder than before. How had I managed to miss that? I heard a few guys in the back wolf whistle, and I would have laughed when I saw Max's face turn red, but I was too busy holding back to urge to strangle the guys who had the nerve to _wolf whistle_ at _my _Max.

The announcer jumped back on stage, took the mic, and half turned his body to look at Max and the audience at the same time. "Another amazing song! Now if it's okay with Max, why don't we have her sing one more song."

She didn't even bother arguing this time. She just walked into the back room to learn yet another song.

I noticed she looked surprisingly nervous when she came out his time. "This next song is called So Much For My Happy Ending." It seemed like there was something else she wanted to say was well, but she just started singing.

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

It broke my heart when the song ended and I realized there were tears steaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly hoping no one had noticed, but I had noticed.

"Wow! Another amazing song! Who here would like Max to continue singing?" Everyone one in the room started screaming and the announcer laughed. "Alright, alright, I get the message. I'd like to declare the end to this competition as it seems we're already found our winner! Max, if you'll come with me I'll explain what this means."

I started panicking. This guy seemed nice, but what if he was an eraser or a whitecoat just waiting for me to be off my guard.

_'Don't worry Fang. He's not with the school. He'd just like to ask Max some questions about her singing.'_

Max quickly jumped off the stage and followed him.

Iggy was the first to speak once she was gone. "So what do you think he's talking to Max about? Angel? Do you know?"

"Yep! He wants to ask Max to sing all the songs, and record them! He thinks she's good enough to go public!"

Nudge squealed excitedly. "OMG! That's so amazing! Did you guys know that Max was so good? I didn't. Isn't it amazing how much these songs sound like her? I wonder who wrote them? I bet it was a girl! Do you guys think it was a girl? How many songs are there? Is Max going to be like totally famous? Fang do you think Max was good?"

Nudge finally shut up without Iggy having to do anything, and he took a deep breath to answer as many of her questions a possible. "Yes Nudge, I knew she was a talented singer. Yes, the music is amazing. I bet you're right, only a girl would write music like that. There are probably quite a few more songs, or he wouldn't be bothering with asking Max to sing them all. Max might kill someone if she becomes famous but she's definitely talented enough. Your turn Fang."

He looked my way and smirked. I knew he was hoping I would say something that would get me in trouble with Lissa. As tempting as the idea sounded, I really was not in the mood to cause another fight. Besides, how could I possibly say what I truly thought of her singing? There were no words to describe it. There was also the small fact that Iggy seemed to be hiding something. Like he knew more than he was letting on"She was alright," came my quiet voice. Iggy looked like he wanted to jump up and strangle me. He probably thought I hadn't listened to her at all. But he couldn't have been more wrong. I heard every word she sang and I wished more than anything I could make things right between. I didn't know what to do though. There was always the possibility that Max didn't feel this way. These songs were being randomly selected, and it wasn't like she had written them or anything. No, Max would never write music. Or at least, she would never let anyone _hear_ her music. Only Angel- wait! Angel! Her and Max seemed to talking with each other earlier and she did say to Lissa that she was talented, which makes it sound like she knew Max could sing. Same with Iggy. He did just say to Nudge he knew she could sing. And the music fit our life, and Max herself perfectly. What if. . . what if she really did write the music? Then why wouldn't she tell us?

_'Think about it Fang. What have two out of the three songs been about?'_

_'Angel? Are you saying Max did write the music?'_

_'Think about the words Fang! What are they about?'_

I knew Angel wasn't going to give in, so I did what she said and thought about it. The first song definitely fit Max and I don't think she would have any problem sharing it, but Angel a had said two out of three. And the other songs had both been about, well, me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the very person I was thinking about coming and plopping down in a seat. She had a distant and conflicted looked in her eye so I figured she wanted some privacy to think. To my amusement, right as I thought that, Angel went over and climbed into Max's lap. Max didn't even notice, she just idly began stroking her golden curls. After a few seconds of this, both of them got a glassy look in their eyes as the began a mental conversation. Max got a surprised look on her face, and Angel turned her head and rolled her eyes at her. Max, being Max, must have thought something Angel didn't appreciate because then she shouted out, "HEY!"

Every head at the table turned to look at her and Max must have noticed for the first time they weren't alone. Lissa, who hadn't known I was watching Max then entire time, was annoyed when I turned my head towards the girls. "What?" She spat at Angel.

Max growled and Lissa would probably have some kind of broken limb by now if Angel wasn't sitting on her lap. Instead it was Angel who responded. Remember what I was saying earlier about her turning into a mini Max? "I wasn't talking to you, it's none of you business," she snapped. I bet Max liked that. "Aw, thank you Max!" Yep, like I said. She giggled in my mind as Max held her in a hug. They went back the their conversation so I began paying attention to Lissa. She was sitting on my lap and playing with my hair as she complained about how messy it is. She's been nagging me for weeks to cut it, but personally I like it long. I was zoning out until I heard a hard thump and turned around to see Iggy clutching his head with a terrified expression. My head automatically jerked to Max whose eyes were glassy but livid. I could tell Angel was linking all their minds together because all the blood drained from Max's face and Iggy started nodding his head frantically. Max grinned and sauntered off.

**Yay! That was Fang's POV! I hope you all like it! I'm going to immediately start on the next chapter, but I wanted to keep this entire chapter Fang's. **


	4. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**Wow. Don't I feel pathetic. I'll tell you why, see in another tab I just opened this story so I could read the last chapter I had posted so I know where to continue. Fine right? I feel pathetic because when I got to the last line and it said "she sauntered off," I started thinking how perfectly sauntered fit her. Duh! I spent like ten whole minutes trying to think of the right word! So basically I feel like and idiot because I read my own story and forgot it was mine, then complemented myself. Great.**

**One more thing. I don't need them for this chapter, but can people send me ideas for music? Any music at all. Even if it's a guy singer, I'm going to make it so she still wrote them, she just won't sing them. I especially want some duet ideas. My only limitation is the lyrics have to relate to the story in some way. I can't guaranty I'll put in every song I'm sent, but I'll try to use as many as possible!**

**Max POV**

I took a deep breathe as I approached Andy, the guy I was talking to you earlier. I stopped in front of him and he waited to hear what I had to say. "I decided to take you up on your offer. But I want to be the one to tell everyone."

He smiled, "nice to have you on board. If I'm going to get you a record deal, I need to know your full name."

"Maximum. Maximum Ride."

"I'll get started on that then. Good luck telling your family."

I smiled at him and walked into the back room. Now, what song should I start my career with? Oh, I know just the thing!

**Angel POV**

_Now, what song should I start my career with? Oh, I know just the thing!_

I squealed happily and started bouncing up and and down in my seat. "What?" the flock asked simultaneously.

Iggy was the only who knew about Max though, so he was the only one I responded to. _'She's going to do it! She just made a deal with the announcer, and she's agreed to tell everyone in the bar! She's in the back right now finding the music for her first song!'_

_'No way! That's great! I thought she didn't want Fang hearing her music?'_

I sighed, _'she doesn't. The way she sees it, telling everyone in the bar means she can pick out what she sings. Which means she can avoid the songs she considers embarrassing.' _I grinned again and sent the image to Iggy. _'I'm not going to let that happen though. After the first couple songs, I'm going to start asking for her to sing certain things. I'll do it out loud so I can get everyone else asking for it too!'_

_'You're a sneaky little devil aren't you! Angel, you are too clever for your own good! So can you tell me what she's singing, or do I have to wait?'_

_'I would tell you, but I don't know it. It's not one she's written anytime recently.'_

Max chose that moment to walk out on stage and grab the mic. "Hi everybody, I have an announcement to make."

**Fang's POV. (Don't worry, there will be more Angel, just not now!)**

"Hi everybody, I have an announcement to make." All eyes turned towards where Max was fidgeting nervously. Being me I picked up and things no one else would have, like the fact under her fear she was excited about something. "My name is Maximum Ride, and as you all know, I've been asked to continue singing tonight. What you don't know is," she took a deep breathe and sighed, "what you don't know is I wrote the music_."_

I gasped. Actually gasped. Sure I'd been starting to figure that out one my own, but it was still strange to hear say it. Max wrote the music. I heard the others grasping as well. Then of course Nudge started babbling. "OMG! That is so cool! Max, your music is totally amazing! Why didn't you tell us? Well I guess you were to embarrassed. I know you hate being the center of attention. Are you going to keep singing?"

Max laughed gently, and it seemed like it was from relief to me. "Yes Nudge, I'll keep singing." She turned to the rest of the audience who were clapping but didn't seem shocked the way we were. They probably figured this was all planned, not accidental like it was. "If you guys are ready, I'd like to move onto the next song." Everyone cheered louder so she continued. "This song I actually wrote years ago with the help of a very close friend of mine. It meant a lot to us then, and I know it will mean a lot to the rest of my family now. I hope you like it."

Huh? She wrote it with somebody? Who? I listened closely as Max walked over and started the music hoping I would get some idea of who the other writer was.

**(Do I really need to put this? Listen to the freaking song! It's let it ride, by automatic love letter. I usually listen to the new version but both are good.)**

_Lay on the floor _  
_ Breathe it in deep _  
_ Don't speak, don't say a word _  
_ Just savoring _  
_ You're all that I have _  
_ And all to hold on to _  
_ You can't lead me on _

The music started and I was surprised that I recognized it immediately**. **It was the song Max wrote when she was ten years old and we had just escaped the school. She didn't tell anyone and the only reason I knew about it was because she came to me looking for help creating the music to it. It wasn't exactly like we had musical instruments or would have had any idea what to do with them if we did. So we spent the entire day online breaking apart different music and adding bits and pieces together to create something entirely new. I smiled as a listened to her sing it now. Low enough not even Iggy could hear me, I gently sang the words along with her. She was right, it really did mean a lot the both of us. It meant freedom, friendship, and in my case love.**  
**

_ Come on, come on _  
_ Can't you feel it _  
_ And start chasing dreams _  
_ And don't let them go _

Wow. Max's voice sounds completely different than it did six years ago. She looked over at me and noticed me singing along with her and smiled dazzlingly. I returned the smile in kind and not just a small grin, but a full blown smile. She kept eye contact with me as she continued singing and I stared into her deep brown eyes for the first real time in months. God, I miss it.

_ And take me away _  
_ Let's get out of this town _

Or science lab,

_ Run baby, run _  
_ We're unstoppable now _  
_ On top of the world _  
_ Sing it out loud _  
_ And mean it and keep believing _  
_ We've got the rest of our lives _  
_ So let it ride _  
_ The time of our lives _  
_ Let it ride _

_ Running away _  
_ Don't tell anyone _  
_ We'll be the talk of the town _  
_ We'll be the envy of everyone _  
_ Dances to mixtapes and car tops _  
_ So don't, don't, don't let this go _

_ And take me away _  
_ Let's get out of this town _  
_ Run baby, run _  
_ We're unstoppable now _  
_ On top of the world _  
_ Sing it out loud _  
_ And mean it and keep believing _  
_ We've got the rest of our lives _  
_ So let it ride _  
_ The time of our lives _  
_ Let it ride _

**(Okay, there's another verse in there, but I can't find the lyrics anywhere so you just have to read them when you listen to it on youtube.)**

_ Take me away _  
_ Let's get out of this town _  
_ Run baby, run _  
_ We're unstoppable now _  
_ On top of the world _  
_ Sing it out loud _  
_ And mean it and keep believing _  
_ We've got the rest of our lives _  
_ So let it ride _  
_ The time of our lives _  
_ Let it ride_

_Let it ride_

_Let it ride_

_Let it ride_

When Max's voice faded away and I looked away from her for the first time, I noticed the flock had tears in their eyes and the rest of the room was cheering like crazy. I looked back at Max and we both just grinned at each other like idiots. Then of course Lissa had to interrupt the perfect moment. She snorted so I turned my head to see what was going on. I looked over there just in time to see her roll her eyes. "Of course she says she wrote it. I'm sure she just saw the music in the back and wanted to take advantage of the fact that no one knows who wrote it. And what could the perfect cover be other than to say a friend of hers wrote it with her. Geez, what a faker."

My mood instantly darkened and I said just loud enough for her to hear me, "Lissa you have no idea what you're talking about. I know Max wrote that music."

"Why? Because Max is your 'leader' so everything she says has to be true?"

"No. Because of that song. The others I've never heard before, but I helped her write that song long before you and I met. Now stop ragging on Max before Angel shuts you up her way." Her jaws snapped shut and I nearly smirked. I think that was the most I've ever said to her. Usually our time is spent with her kissing me, or at least trying to touch me in some way. Underneath her snotty exterior, Lissa is actually very nice, which is why I'm dating her, but sometimes the brat in her is just overwhelming.

I had a feeling Nudge was about to go into a tirade about the revelation I was the second singer, but before she could do more than open her mouth Max began speaking into the mic again. "Alright, alright every one! Settle down so I can tell you what's next. That sound like a deal? Good. Now this next song is called Keep Holding On and just like the last this song has great meaning to me. My family and I have had a pretty hard lives and we always been there for each other. This song is for you Ange."

_You're not alone _  
_Together we stand _  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand _  
_When it gets cold _  
_And it feels like the end_

I shivered when I remembered Antarctica, and how helpless we were out in the cold.

_There's no place to go _  
_You know I won't give in _  
_No I won't give in _

No, Max would never give in. Ever.

_Keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _  
_Just stay strong _  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _

You've always been here for us Max. You've never let us down.

_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _

even mind controlling the president,

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_So far away _  
_I wish you were here _  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear _  
_Before the doors close _  
_And it comes to an end _  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend _  
_I'll fight and defend _

We all know Max that you'll fight for us with your last breath,

_Yeah, yeah _

_Keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _  
_Just stay strong _  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _  
_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe _  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny _  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectlyYeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_La da da da _  
_La da da da _  
_La da da da da da da da da _

_Keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _  
_Just stay strong _  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you _  
_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Keep holding on _  
_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you could say _  
_Nothing you could do _  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _  
_So keep holding on _  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The song ended with that note and I looked at the Flock to see them all in tears. Especially Angel, who was staring at Max with her big blue eyes even as the salty water ran down her face. Max jumped off the stage and Angel leaped into open her opens arms. With my bird kid ears I could hear Max whisper, "I love you Angel. Don't ever forget that. No matter how mad I may get at you sometimes, I love you and will always be here for you. As long as I'm around I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. That goes for the rest of you as well, because I know you're listening_." _Max looked over Angels shoulder and smiled at the blushing but grinning members of the flock. All except me. She met my eyes and the smile fell from her face but she didn't look away. She just staring at what she saw in my eyes. The promise that no matter what happens, she'll always have me by her side.

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's been waaaayyyyyy too long since I updated and this isn't a great chapter but I'm sorry! I've kinda been on a Harry Potter kick and haven't been reading or writing much MR. Still I hope you guys liked this chapter! And soon If you like MR and HP I'm about to start writing a new crossover for those interested! Because I feel awful for taking so long to update and because I'm really excited about this, I'll say a little of what it's about. The flock finds out their all witches and wizards, because of some strange spell Max and Fang are sent to the past where they start new lives still holding onto the hope they'll make it back some day. In the past they go by the names Lily and James. I think you can figure out the implications of that on your own! So of you're interested keep and eye either on my profile or the crossovers. Again, I'm sure your all mad at me but please please please send me some good music ideas! Review! **


End file.
